Disease
by EALM528
Summary: The Strawhats have arrived to a jungle island. Many animal and plant species that neither Robin nor Chopper know about. After a day, Luffy suffers some strange symptoms. What happened? LuffyAngst, no pairings.
1. Onward to Selva

_This one's not planned at all. I'm really sorry if it gets messy.._

_I do not own One Piece nor any of the characters with cool names. Mine might be 5-second thought names. OTL_

* * *

Like any other Strawhat story, it all started on a normal day. The navigator had confirmed that the next island would be a spring island, which made the cook very excited in hopes to see both women in revealing clothes. Until the archeologist added that it was a jungle, sort of like Little Garden. That made the navigator worry and so declared that she and the other woman should wear protective clothes. That triggered a sulking chef.

"How much time before we can at least see the island, Nami?" asked the captain.

"If the wind keeps on blowing this strong, we'll not just see it but actually reach it by noon, Luffy," said Nami still staring at the map on the table.

"And if it calms down?" This time it was the sniper's turn to ask.

"Then we will only see a speck in the horizon a bit after the sun sets." Nami answered turning to her left, and revealed her thoughtful face, telling that she was calculating.

"So we'll reach it today?" said a hopeful doctor.

"Most likely," she said as she turned to her right and faced down with a warm smile.

"YAHOO!" Was what everyone heard before they turned to the galley's door just to see Luffy's back going through the door and hearing a thump. Luffy had jumped the railing and landed on the grassy deck.

After a moment, everyone regained the life in their minds and just ignored their captain's little celebration.

"HEY, LUFFY! YOU ATE MY BREAKFAST!" yelled the sniper.

"Calm down, Usopp, there's still plenty more," said the cook.

"Ah.. Then, could you give me some more?"

"Get it yourself."

"H-HEY!"

"How much like Little Garden is this new island?" Asked the swordsman, interrupting the little conversation Usopp and the shitty-cook were having.

"Well, it has prehistoric and now supposedly extinct vegetation, so we should be careful while collecting fruits. There might even be extinct animals, but I'm not sure if dinosaurs like in Little Garden. Maybe just giant insects and some small animals," replied the archeologist, evidently having read that from a book.

"Here's your cup of fresh coffee, Robin-chwan."

"Thank you, cook-san," replied Robin with her forever calm smile.

"OK everyone! Make preparations to land. Sanji, you make a list of the food we need," said Nami.

"With pleasure, my lovely Nami-swan~!" said the cook as he headed to the kitchen and then to the storage room with a paper and pen in hand.

"I'll take watch for the island on the Crow's Nest once I finish eating." Said Ussop while standing up with his empty plate and heading to the kitchen.

"No need for that."

"Huh? Why?" asked the sniper as he turned to see Zoro who was now relaxing with his hands behind his head. Franky stood up to open the galley door and Ussop went to him when he saw he wasn't going out. There he saw a strawhat in front of the ship's figurehead. Luffy had his full attention to the horizon, waiting to see the island.

"Oh. Well that means I have a free afternoon," said Ussop with a grin on his face.

"Me too! Can we play, Ussop?" asked Chopper full of joy.

"Of course! Just wait until I finish my breakfast."

* * *

_Sorry for this one being soooo short. But I really had to stop it there or it would be a little awkward to stop it afterward, and even if I did it until the next 'stop', it would be WAY too long. Too much info.. too fast. So no._

_Feel free to correct me in any mistakes I've made._


	2. Smells like adventure

After a few hours, the wind was still blowing as hard as that morning if not stronger. It was already afternoon and everybody had already finished their meal.

"ISLAND!" was heard through the ship. It would be hard if someone couldn't hear such a trumpet-like yell. Soon, every crew member was on deck and Luffy got off of the figurehead and went to Ussop and Chopper, and they began dancing... something. Having their arms on each other's shoulders and lifting a leg over and over, Chopper was in the middle, therefore lifted by Luffy and Ussop to their height.

"Adventure! Adventure!" They sang... Sort of.

"Excited already," sighed Franky.

Once everyone was on deck, they saw a huge island that was pure jungle. It didn't even have a beach and since it was inhabited it didn't have a port.

After a while of admiring the green island, a stronger wind came by and made the at least an hour trip into a few minutes trip. Once they reached the shore, Zoro tied the ship to a nearby tree. Nami had ordered Franky not to drop the anchor because it could get stuck with the plant's huge roots.

"The Log Pose is already moving to a different direction," started Nami. "We won't be here for long."

"At least we can restock," said Sanji. "And with an island like this we can even get food that'll last months!"

"And at a low price," added Nami, finally having a reason to love the island.

"Bad thing is that I can't refill the cola barrels, I guess I'll stay on the ship," said Franky while watching Luffy, Ussop and Chopper playing with the trees nearby.

Luffy had an arm around a branch and hanged himself with Chopper in his other arm, having his arm go around the reindeer a couple of times and playing with him like a yo-yo. Ussop was on the floor laughing and rolling at the faces Chopper did when he went up and down.

"Robin-chan! Let's go have a romantic walk across the woods!" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes and his arms in the air, light on his feet.

"Thank you, cook-san, but I'll stay on the ship," replied RObin with a warm smile.

"Oh, alright then, have a nice time, my dear Robin-chan!" Quickly changing direction and with his arms up again, he went towards Nami, "Nami-san! I'll protect you from any harm the forest may present!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," answered Nami with her fists on her waist.

"Hey! Sanji!" shouted Luffy from the distance. "Bring some pirate lunchboxes!"

"I have them right here, Luffy!" Sanji replied as he hopped from the Sunny's railing to the island and then helped Nami off the ship. He then walked towards the boys and looked up to the greenery. "I wonder how dangerous the animals in this island are."

Ussop, unfortunately, heard him and quickly lay on the ground in a fetal position, shivering.

"Ugh, sorry guys, I have the can't-enter-this-jungle disease, go on without me."

"Ussop!" cried Chopper, approaching the down man in haste. Luffy laughed in the distance.

"Okay you three grab a bag each" Sanji instructed as he left some back-bags on the floor. "If you see any kind of fruit and think it might be edible, put them in here. I'll see if they're ok or not later."

"Ok!" shouted Luffy as he bent down to grab one.

Nami was next to Sanji and was waiting for the other two dorks to come along. Upon not seeing them, she looked around and found Ussop's little act and a gullible Chopper not far away.

"GET TO IT!" 'BONK!' and a lump was now growing on the sharpshooter's head. Both him and Chopper quickly got up, took their bags and joined Luffy towards the jungle with their heads down. Monsters aren't so bad, after all. Luffy resumed his laughter and stopping when Nami glared sharply at him. They soon headed to the green.

Chooper was soon on Luffy's head, after having trouble with the branches and roots all over the place. He had been lucky Sky Island's roots and branches were too big to get stuck.

"Oooh! This place is awesome! It's filled with the smell of adventure!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes, his hand over his eyes as if to see farther.

"Isn't it?" asked Chopper, also with stars in his eyes, being careful not to clutch Luffy's hat under him too hard because of his excitement.

"Aa! It sure is!" replied Luffy with a grin on his face.

* * *

_AAAHH! I'm sorry for not posting! I'm also in a hurry right now.. I'll check this later!_

_EDIT: Ok.. not in a hurry now. This chapter and a bit of the next is the only part planned. I had a night of inspiration and drew thumbnail of comic pages. I really wanted to make it a comic.. but I'm not usually confident about my comics soooo.. yes, it's a fanfic now. I believe this fanfic will have short chapters.  
_

_Feel free to correct me in any mistakes I've made._


End file.
